Predestinados a amarse
by Livianne
Summary: Temperance Brennan llega a Oregón con el plan de catalogar unos yacimientos arqueológicos en el Parque Nacional del Lago del Cráter. Ahí conoce a Seeley Booth un guardabosques que le ayudará con sus planes de catalogar y datar huesos prehistóricos. Temperance decide quedarse unos días con la excusa de hacer turismo y empaparse de la cultura del parque.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota de la autora:** NO SOY DUEÑA DE BONES NI DE NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES.

* * *

**Epílogo:**

Nombre: Temperance Brennan

Edad: 29

Profesión: Antropóloga Forense

Pareja: Greg Laurier (Prometido)

Hijo/s: Ninguno

Lugar de trabajo: Inst. Jeffersonian

* * *

Nombre: Seeley Booth

Edad: 34

Profesión: Guardabosques

Pareja: Rebecca Stinson (Divorciado)

Hijo/s: Ninguno

Lugar de trabajo: Parque Nacional del Lago del Cráter

* * *

Nombre: Greg Laurier

Edad: 37

Profesión: Profesor de Antropología

Pareja: Temperance Brennan (Prometida)

Hijo/s: Ninguno

Lugar de trabajo: Universidad de Washington


	2. Huesos del pasado en el presente

Temperance se despertó esa mañana con una llamada del Inst. Jeffersonian, la mandaban a Oregón a catalogar yacimientos arqueológicos.

Aún no había salido de la cama cuando ya habían planeado sus próximas 10 semanas, se levantó como pudo y se dirigió al baño, se desabrochó botón a botón su pijama de franela chocolate y rosa pastel, una vez se metió en la ducha se desveló preparando una lista mental de lo que iba a llevarse a Oregón. Una ducha relajante la ayudó a des-estresarse de su última semana.

Fue a la cocina, sacó un bol y se sirvió sus cereales preferidos, mientras tomaba los cereales se informó sobre el parque nacional. Puso ropa en varias maletas y recogió los billetes de la impresora. Ya tenía las maletas hechas cuando cogió el joyero de su habitación y se puso el anillo de delfín de su madre al lado de su anillo de compromiso.

Cuando salió de su apartamento cogió un taxi y fue al aeropuerto de Washington, subió al avión y se acomodó mientras leía una revista de antropología. Despertó en el aeropuerto de Portland, allí se dirigió a una mujer con apariencia amable vestida de guardaparques, hora y media después llegaron al parque.

Entró en el laboratorio en el que estaría las próximas 10 semanas. Una vez instalada dio una vuelta por el parque.

"¡Eh! No debería estar aquí" Escuchó una voz detrás de elle firme y seca.

"Ho-hola! soy la Dra. Brennan antropóloga, me llamaron para datar unos restos"

"Ah, soy Seeley Booth"

"Hola Booth, ¿Podrías decirme donde están los restos?"

"Vamos, te llevaré"

Tras una larga caminata llegaron a un yacimiento protegido por cintas amarillas.

"Señora, no puede estar aquí" Le dijo un joven con apariencia de niño.

"Soy la dra. Temperance Brennan, voy a catalog..."

"¿Te-Temperance Brennan?" El chico interrumpió a Temperance "Yo-yo me llamo Zack, Zack Addy! Soy su mayor fan"

"Hola, Zack Addy, ¿Que podrías decirme de los restos?"

Brennan se agacho al lado del chico y recogió una mandíbula y la elevó a la altura de sus ojos.

"Una mujer, de unos ventimuchos o treintaipocos."

"¿De que época podrías decirme que era?"

"En América no emigraron los homo sapiens hasta hace 40.000 años, así que estos restos deberían tener 19.000 años aproximadamente"

"No... Estos restos son de un homo neanderthalensis. Es remotamente extraño que existan restos de un Neanderthalensis en América. Estos huesos datan de hace unos 32 mil años."

"¿Eso es importante?"

"Sí Booth, los restos son importantes para la investigación antropológica, el neandertal no vivió en América pero si demostramos que pudo hacerlo sería un gran saltos en la historia!"

"Ah... ya... Bueno yo voy a por café o algo"

"Gracias Booth!"

* * *

**Nota de autora:** Que el neandertal viviese en América me lo inventé ya que no tengo ni idea. En el próximo capítulo habrá más interacción entre Booth y Brennan. **COMENTAD PORFAVOR.**


	3. Y sucedió

Temperance ya se había acostado cuando llamaron a su bungalow. Medio zombie fue hacia la puerta.

"¿Que-que pasa?"

"Dra. Brennan, ¿Puede decirle a su alumno que ya puede irse a dormir?"

"¿Que?"

"Lleva 6 horas en el hacimiento"

"Yacimiento, es yacimiento... Voy.."

"Gracias."

"¿Oye luego vamos a tomar algo? Me has desvelado y no tengo sueño"

"Claro"

**En el bar-cafetería.**

Brennan y Booth habían tomado de más en la barra, una ronda de chupitos tras otra.

"Ve a dormir anda... Y no deberías coger el coche" Dijo Brennan con problemas para pronunciar.

"Pero si tu estás peor que yo!"

"Quédate a dormir en mi bungalow"

"¿Qu-que?"

"En el sofá..."

Salieron del bar tambaleándose entre el césped, al llegar al bungalow. Temperance se dio cuenta de que no llevaba su anillo, entonces Booth besó a Temperance. Tras un beso que duró mas de 10 segundos se miraron a los ojos y los pocos milímetros que los separaban desaparecieron. Temperance retiró con furia la chaqueta de los hombros de Booth, seguidamente de su jersey, Booth ayudó a sacarse la camisa de seda granate (Que hacía 2 meses se la regaló su prometido) un rápido gesto de manos hizo que su sujetador cayese al suelo, Temperance desató los vaqueros de Booth y los lanzó contra el sofá. Booth estrelló a Temperance contra la pared de madera causando un leve gemido por parte de ella, una vez sin ropa que los separase Temperance empujó a Booth contra el sofá y se sentó encima de su regazo, la erección de Booth era evidente y no se molestó en ocultarla, Booth se levantó como pudo con las piernas de Brennan enrollando sus caderas y se dirigió a la cama. Las feroces embestidas de Booth hicieron que uno de los cuadros se soltase y se estrellara contra el suelo.

Cada vez más cerca del clímax Temperance gemía al oído de Booth. Cuando se separaron se quedaron dormidos sin mediar palabra.

Temperance se despertó con los primeros rayos de sol de la mañana, se dio cuenta enseguida de que no llevaba ropa alguna se giró y vio a Booth a su lado. Volvió a girarse y cogió una pequeña caja decorada con perlas y terciopelo de colores, dentro estaba su anillo de compromiso. Se lo puso e intentó recordar la noche anterior, pero las señales ya lo decían.

_"Que he hecho." Pensó "Como he podido engañar a Greg... Por qué lo he hecho y no me arrepiento. No me arrepiento de nada. Él estaba ausente y ocurrió, me he acostado con otro. No se sí decírselo... Definitivamente no, no se lo digo, no se lo diré." Se cuestionó "Pero por otro lado... me gustó y quiero repetir, no se lo diré a Greg, ni a Booth que estoy prometida. No lo haré, no."_

Booth entreabrió los ojos, se giró y Temperance rápidamente escondió su mano debajo de las sabanas y disimuladamente se quitó el anillo.

"Hola... Huesos..."

"¿Huesos?"

"¿Trabajas con huesos no? Pues te llamaré Huesos"

"Bo-bonito nombre..." Tímidamente continuó "Sobre lo de anoche..."

"Sí... deberíamos hablar" No pudo terminar su frase ya que los labios de Huesos tapaban los suyos. Huesos se puso a horcajadas sobre él y siguió con su trabajo durante el amanecer.


	4. Viaje a las estrellas

**Siento no haber actualizado pero es que mi router Wi-Fi decidió morirse y tuve que comprar otro. ¡COMENTAD POR FAVOR!**

* * *

Se despertó esa noche por el sonido del móvil acto seguido leyó el nombre del indentificador de llamadas: Greg, sus ojos se abrieron y se escondió en el baño dejando a Booth dormido en la cama.

"¿Ho-hola Greg, que haces llamándome a estas horas?"

"Nada, solo quería oír tu voz. ¿Cómo estas?"

"Bien, he estado en el parque investigando la procedencia de los restos... O-oye tengo que colgar, tengo una visita del laboratorio adiós." Colgó sin dejar a su novio responder.

**Por la mañana**

Zack Addy ya se había levantado y había ido al laboratorio.

"Hola doctora Brennan, no creí que estaría en el laboratorio tan temprano" Dijo señalando el reloj del laboratorio en que marcaban las 9:25

"Ah si, sólo necesitaba información detallada sobre los restos, saldré a dar una vuelta"

* * *

Llegó a la cabaña de los guardabosques y se encontró con una joven de apariencia asiática, morena y alta.

"Hola chica, ¿Que necesitas?"

"Ho-hola busco a Booth" Antes de continuar con su frase una voz masculina la interrumpió.

"Hola Huesos"

"¿Os conocéis?" Preguntó la chica con curiosidad.

"Sí, ella está no se que de los huesos que encontraron"

"Datando y catalogando los restos humanos prehistóricos sepultados que hallaron en la cima de una de sus montañas."

"¿Eh? E-eso..."

"Bueno tengo que ir a inspeccionar el yacimiento."

"Si, yo te acompaño..."

Fueron por un sendero precioso con los rayos de sol atravesando los huecos de las hojas.

"¿Bueno que tal?"

"Bien. ¿Sueles preguntar a la gente de forma tan nerviosa?"

"¿Que.. No-no?"

"Wow, ese lago es precioso..."

"Si, es el Lago del Cráter"

"¿Cuanto pH tiene el agua?"

Sacó un papel de su bolsillo "Entre 7 y 8"

"Om, entre sangre y agua de mar... ¿Puedo bañarme?"

"¿Que cómo?"

"QUE SI PUEDO BAÑARME!"

"Ya te he oído ¿Porque me has gritado?"

"Pero has dicho que cómo y he creído que no lo habías oído bien..." Dijo con ojos de corderito y voz de niña pequeña.

Booth soltó una pequeña risa por la inocencia de Huesos. "Si, puedes bañarte."

Huesos dejó caer su mochila al suelo y acto seguido su camisa color hueso y su camiseta de tirantes granate, lo siguieron sus pantalones beige oscuro y unas botas de montaña de las que se deshizo sin desatarse. Booth abrió sus ojos cuando Huesos se quedó semi-desnuda. Se paseó por el pequeño embarcadero y sus bragas que eran lo único que la tapaba se deslizaron por sus piernas. Pasó el pié por el agua y acto seguido se sentó en la madera caliente. "¿Vienes? El agua esta muy buena!"

Booth se quitó la ropa en menos de 15 segundos y se tiró al agua junto con la doctora, en un buceo Temperance besó a Booth, cuando salieron a flote a respirar Temperance ya se había enrollado entre sus piernas, el besó se profundizó y el gemido por la falta de aire se convirtió en un gemido de placer, sus manos se deslizaron por el pelo mojado.

Media hora después estaban descansando en el embarcadero, justo cuando Temperance abrió la boca para hablar sonó su teléfono -Greg- otra vez, colgó pero... Lo que no sabía es que Greg estaba en el tren hacia el Parque Nacional

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado y la próxima no me tomaré tanto tiempo en actualizar!...


	5. ¿Quien controla a quien?

**Siento el retraso, comentad please y no soy dueña de Bones!**

* * *

Volvieron al parque sin saber que estaba ocurriendo. Greg estaba de camino hacia el Parque, el fin se acercaba. Estaban vistiéndose cuando sonó su teléfono.

"¿Quien es?"

Temperance vio el indentificador de llamadas -Greg- "Na-nadie" Disimuladamente contesto al teléfono.

"G-greg... ¿Que ocurre?"

"Cariño estoy en-" La llamada se cortó debido a la mala cobertura.

**3 horas más tarde.**

Estaban en las mesas de madera del parque comiendo, Temperance estaba hablado tranquilamente con Seeley cuando vio a su prometido caminar por el parque.

"¿Greg que haces aquí?"

Greg besó a Huesos causando que Booth quisiera darle una paliza a Greg... Temperance se dio cuenta y decidió decirle la verdad.

"Booth... Greg es mi prometido."

Booth se quedó en silencio mirándolos y sintiendo como se rompía en pedazos.

* * *

Siento que el capítulo haya sido tan corto pero tenía que hacerlo así, subiré otro en nada!


	6. Posdata: Te quiero

**_Nota:_**Siento no haber actualizado pronto pero tenía exámenes y luego se me cayó el portátil al suelo y ya me lo han arreglado.

No soy propietaria de Bones ni de sus personajes solo de la historia.

* * *

_Anteriormente..._

_"Booth... Greg es mi prometido._"

Esas palabras no dejaban de repetirse en su cerebro y sintió que cada segundo que pasaba se rompía en mil pedazos. No quería moverse ni siquiera respirar, amaba a Temperance e iba a decírselo esa misma noche. Cuando se disponía a dormir oyó su teléfono 'Huesos'. Colgó, quería gritar, correr y luchar por Huesos pero no lo haría. Ella se iba a casar. Se iba a casar con otro. Odiaba que su "novia" se fuera a casar con otro que no fuera él.

Oyó la puerta. Se levantó y fue hacia la puerta sin saber quien era o que pasaría.

"Oye Booth pod-" La voz culpable de Brennan repicó en su cerebro.

"Que quieres" Dijo firme y seco.

"Ne-necesito que hablemos..."

"De que, de que le has puesto los cuernos a tu prometido o que me has mentido."

"Booth yo-yo lo siento, quise decírtelo la mañana siguiente pero... Perdóname por favor."

"Para que."

Las lágrimas escapaban de los ojos de Brennan. "Booth por favor, yo necesito que me perdones por favor, lo necesito"

"¿Para que? ¿Para casarte con otro? Déjame en paz."

"Podrás perdonarme algún día."

"Vete."

"¿Que?"

"Largo de aquí, cásate con tu novio y déjame en paz." Booth cogió a Brennan por un brazo y la acompañó a la entrada.

"Booth me haces daño."

"Y tu a mí. ¡FUERA!"

Cuando cerró la puerta de un portazo Huesos se quedo en el suelo llorando en silencio cuando Angela la vio.

"Hey, estás bien. ¿No te abre?"

"No-" Dijo entre sollozos. "No me quiere."

"Ven conmigo cariño."

La acompañó al bar y Brennan se lo contó todo.

"Oh Dios..."

"Yo-yo quería decirlo y no se lo dije" Angela entendió con dificultades lo que le estaba contando la chica.

"Shh-shh no llores" Trató de calmarla sin resultado.

"No-no puedo parar de llorar!"

"¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

Asintió con la cabeza. "Que-que pregunta..."

"¿Tu quieres a Booth?" La voz maternal de Angela la tranquilizó.

"S-Sí" Dijo prácticamente sin sollozar. "Sólo llevábamos 6 semanas y le quiero con toda mi alma."

"Oh... Díselo."

"¿Que?"

"Dile que le quieres. Corre ve a decírselo!"

Huesos corrió hacia el bungalow de Booth sin poder evitar una sonrisa finalmente sin respirar llegó a la puerta de Booth y llamó.

(_Para más emoción escuchad Through the Trees - Low Shoulder_)

Le abrió la puerta sin intención de dejarla pasar.

"Que quieres."

"Booth, te quiero. Te quiero a ti. Te quiero y quiero estar contigo el resto de mi vida."

Quiso responder pero sus labios estaban cubriendo los suyos "Porque no me lo dijiste."

"Tenía miedo, pero ahora lo se, te quiero." Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja le cubría la cara.

"Yo también te quiero." La besó, un beso largo y tierno... Los dos querían que no acabase nunca.

"Entonces.." Dijo Booth.

"Entonces..." Se separaron unos centímetros para respirar. "Greg se acabó y solo estás tu."

"Te quiero Temperance."

"Entonces... Seeley Joseph Booth ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"

"Sí Huesos, claro que me casaré contigo." La besó, para siempre.

* * *

Vale sí es un poco pronto para una boda, pero me salió del corazón.. Buff imaginándomelo casi lloro. El próximo capítulo será el Epílogo.


	7. NO EPÍLOGO!

**AVISO AVISO!**

**Nota:** Al final decidí no hacer el epílogo y continuar la historia. Me di cuenta de que un epílogo dejaría muchos capítulos sin resolver. Así que NO NO HABRÁ EPÍLOGO la historia durará varios capítulos más, mínimo 5!

**(AVANCE)**

Estos días he estado pensando y cómo mi novio casi me ha obligado a ir de vacaciones para desconectarme de internet mi imaginación ha volado y a creado un montón de cosas:

- Huesos se quedará embarazada.

- Greg y Tempi cortarán y Greg no se lo tomará nada, nada bien.

- Greg empezará a acosar a la pareja Booth/Brennan.

- Habrá crimen, investigación y más...


	8. Nada malo ocurrirá

**Bueno ya estoy aquí después de las vacaciones! Siento mucho el tiempo de espera, por eso este capitulo será más largo!**

* * *

Habían pasado 2 días desde que Temperance se había declarado a Booth. Ya era el momento de terminar los planes con Greg y comenzar una nueva vida con Booth.

Huesos se preparaba para hablar con Greg. No sabía en que lío se acababa de meter.

"Hey Greg..." Dijo mientras entraba en el Bungalow. "Tengo que hablar contigo."

"¿Que pasa Temper? ¿Algo malo?"

"Sí... Siéntate." Huesos se sentó en el sofá al lado de Greg y se dispuso a hablar. "Lo nuestro, nosotros, yo no puedo seguir así. Te quise pero yo no soy la mujer que necesitas, Greg, yo no puedo casarme contigo..."

"¿¡Cómo!? ¡Pero que pasa! ¡Estábamos bien Tempi!"

"Pero Greg, yo no puedo casarme contigo, no quiero hacerte daño pero no te quiero, me he enamorado en el tiempo que estuve aquí."

"¿De quien? ¿Lo conozco?"

"No..." No quería seguir haciéndole daño pero si le hablaba de Booth, Greg haría daño a la persona más importante para ella.

"¡Eres una zorra estúpida!" Gritó mientras se levantaba del sofá

"Greg.." Sus ojos azules se agrandaron cuando vio una faceta nunca vista de su ex-prometido.

"¡No quiero volverte a ver puta!" Dijo mientras salia corriendo del bungalow.

·

**22:30**

·

Hacía 3 horas que Greg había desaparecido del bungalow y Brennan empezó a preocuparse. Apareció en el bar y vio a un Greg completamente borracho, se aproximó y le hablo.

"Greg, deberías marcharte, estás muy borracho y la gente te está empezando a mirar."

"Me importa una mierda que me miren!"

Acto seguido Brennan fue a ver a su nueva amiga del alma.

"¿Angi, puedo hablar contigo?"

"Voy cielo!" Dijo desde la cocina.

"Ok"

"¿Que ocurre cariño?" Dijo mientras le ofrecía una copa de vino.

"Oh no no..."

"Te vendrá bien... Toma anda." Mientras le acercaba la copa.

"Angela, no puedo beber, porque... ¡Estoy embarazada!"

"¡Oh dios mío!" En ese momento Angela cogió una copa y echó todo el vino en la otra.

"Sí, el padre es Seel, aún no se lo he dicho y me encantaría que fueras la madrina." Dijo con una sonrisa.

"Oh dios mío, ¿En serio quieres que sea la madrina de tu bebé?"

"Si Angy. Voy a contárselo a Booth"

"Corre cielo, ¡Corre!"

Brennan salió disparada de la casa de Angela y fue hacia Booth. Llamó al timbre y con una sonrisa radiante esperó a Booth.

"¿Hey, que haces a esta hora?"

"Tengo algo que decirte" Dijo mientras caminaban hacia el salón. "Booth, estoy embarazada y tu eres el padre."

"Wow, eso es..."

"Wow supongo que es... ¿Bueno?"

"¡Claro! Un bebé Huesos, ¡Nuestro bebé me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo!"

La besó y se fueron al dormitorio.

**8:05**

Esa mañana se despertó más feliz que nunca, al lado de la mujer a la que ama y al lado de su futuro hijo. ¿Que más necesitaba?

Salió con Angela al pueblo para comprar un anillo, se sentía el hombre más feliz del mundo, _"Nada malo ocurrirá" Pensó._

Huesos se levantó esa mañana, radiante, disfrutando de su embarazo se bañó, desayunó y se quedó viendo la TV. Sonreía mientras acariciaba su vientre, _"Ahí estás pequeño bebé" Pensó._

_"Nada malo te ocurrirá" Pensó ella_ inconsciente sin saber que iba a suceder. De repente sintió una presencia detrás de ella, luego unos guantes rodearon su cara, asustada quiso moverse cuando sintió el frío metal presionando su garganta. Cerró los ojos pensando y deseando que no le pasara nada...

* * *

Bueno no es todo por hoy pero para dar más drama al Fanfic era necesario, a partir de ahora esto va a ser drama, dramón! Esto será un doble capítulo como los de Anatomía de Grey, (Ejemplo: 5x01 y 5x02)


	9. Oscuridad

**Siento el retraso ! Disclaimer de responsabilidad, Bones no es mío!**

* * *

**(Punto de vista de Temperance)**

Siento un cuchillo en mi cuello, estoy asustada ¡Booth! ¿Donde estás? ¿Que pasará conmigo y con mi bebé?

A mi lado veo una lampara, parece resistente en un momento de despiste cojo la lámpara y se la estampo en la cabeza, corro como si no hubiera mañana y me escondo en el baño. Revuelvo los cajones y veo un botiquín. ¡Unas tijeras! Ya tengo un arma de defensa, agarro las tijeras y mientras oigo pasos me asusto, marco el numero de emergencias y de repente la puerta se abre de un golpe.

"Emergencias dígame." Oigo la voz de una mujer mientras Greg se acerca.

"¡Socorro!"

"¿Que ocurre? ¿Que está pasando?"

"¡Ayuda! Por favor no me hagas daño" Grito

"¿Hola?, Estoy rastreando su dirección ¡Vamos a mandar una patrulla!"

Me armo de valor y ataco a Greg con las tijeras, no consigo nada, solo hacerle un corte en un brazo. Intento huir pero el me tiene agarrada. Grito. Noto algo frío en mi cabeza y todo oscuro...

_Tres horas después_

Booth conduce hacia su casa cansado de un largo día esperando ver a su novia. En lugar de ver a Huesos en el jardín leyendo ve un montón de luces azules, rojas, blancas. Booth se baja del coche y corre a la entrada de su casa.

"Eh oiga señor, no puede estar aquí es la escena de un crimen."

"¿Que escena de que coño está hablando? ¿Donde coño está mi mujer? ¡Huesos!"

"¿Su mujer...? Señor aquí no hay nadie, creemos por una llamada al 911 que su mujer a sido secuestrada."

"¿Que?"

"No podemos localizar a la mujer que ha llamado."

Booth corrió hacia el baño cuando oyó a un técnico mencionar _"Sangre y tijeras"._

"¡Señor no!" Dijo el joven oficial.

Booth se paralizó al ver la sangre en el suelo. "Que ha pasado aquí"

"Señor necesitamos saber que tipo de sangre es su mujer." Dijo una mujer con un mono blanco.

"Cero positivo."

"Bien, esta sangre es del agresor. El grupo es B-. ¿Sabe quien puede hacer esto?"

"Está embarazada." Susurró Booth.

"¿Cómo? ¿Ha dicho embarazada?"

"Sí..."

"Ok, vamos a activar el protocolo de secuestro, no se preocupe."

"¿¡Que no me preocupe!? Mi mujer ha desaparecido y dice que no me preocupe?"

"Está bien, me llamo Camille Saroyan y voy a ocuparme de traer a su mujer sana y salva a casa, ¿De acuerdo?"

**(Punto de vista de Temperance)**

Mis ojos de abren y me duele la cabeza, estoy acurrucada... ¿Que oigo? Parece el tráfico, estoy en un maletero en un coche en una carretera, sola y asustada, tengo sueño. Mamá va a descansar mi pequeño ángel...

* * *

Bien siento que sea tan corto pero no se me ocurrió nada más, estaré abierta para recibir todas las ayudas necesarias, ¡Gracias!


End file.
